


A Deluxe Sandwich

by caprithebunny



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, wheeeew boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: After a night of lots of drinks, Zanarith decides to play a game of getting to know each other better with two of her crew mates...





	A Deluxe Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidfear15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidfear15/gifts).



Zanarith wasn’t exactly sure how the evening had transpired to this. A lot of drinks of some very potent asari and a dextro-friendly turian liquor from Liara, a couple of hours to let it kick in, and now here she was, sandwiching herself between Garrus and James. There was a long line of clothing leading from her in-house bar, up the stairs, and into her own personal bedroom, and she was  _ pretty  _ sure her bra was hanging from one of those damned art statues. 

Her lips were locked rather fiercely with James’ as her hands roamed over his shoulders and into his hair. She felt Garrus’s hands gently running over her stomach, her thighs, her legs; James currently had his hands all over her ass, both massaging and teasing her. The two men’s hands traveled and trailed, dipped and caressed every inch they could touch- except the part that wanted their touch the  _ most.  _

“So, Scars, you want the, uh… Back or front? I like either or, man.” Garrus looked her up and down, his blue eyes squinting every so often. The fingers on one hand trailed over her hip, then on down her bare thigh, their soft scraping causing her to shiver. He motions to the bed, and if he could grin, she was sure he would be.

“Well, James, I was thinking more me below the waist and you above. What’d you think?” James chuckled lowly, then suddenly had Zanarith up in his arms, and then laid her out on the bed. Garrus moved quicker than she had ever seen him move, gently picking her legs up and setting them in a more arched position. James came up behind her, half sitting her up, his hands tilting her head up to him so he could press his lips roughly to hers. She whimpered as they kissed, but also felt some level of self-consciousness as she remembered Garrus was looking at her… in a more  _ indisposed  _ way. 

She let out a mixed whine and gasp into James’ lips as she felt Garrus’ fingers part her lower lips and then felt his  _ tongue _ lick her from perineum all the way to her clit. Her hips bucked up to him when he hit the small bud, and a loud mewl escaped her as his tongue traced his trail and then honed in on it. She went to sit up fully, to pull away from such strong and nearly painful sensations, but James pressed her firmly to his hot chest. One of his hands held her from under her arm to her shoulder, and the other was cradling her breast, it’s thumb swirling around her nipple. 

Soft whines and mewls escaped her as she squirmed, the ache between her legs growing as her two crew men played with her body. Garrus had slung an arm over her hips carefully as his tongue continued to circle and flick; after the fourth time her pelvis knocked into his mandibles, he figured things would be much easier. There was an ache of his own going on, and it was only spurred further as Zanarith began talking. Her words were half broken, usually their name or a praise, her voice getting more airy as he and James continued. Trying to sate his own needs, he let a hand drop to in between his crouched knees, letting his two more tendril-like penii wrap around his fingers. He groaned, his tongue vibrating just enough to push her over the edge. Her back arched as she let out a muffled cry, her legs spasming and pushing against the raised part of his chest carapace. 

Zanarith felt her entire body quiver as she came down from her orgasm, a flood of warmth and ease washing over her. She watched Garrus stand back up, and finally got a really good look at him. His chest area was ridgey and curved in the front, then in the back it came up into a somewhat hump, the top of which was level with the lower part of his skull. A ridge ran from his collarbones down to his waist, protruding about two inches at his collarbones and slowly decreasing to a flattened state by the time it reached his waist. The waist itself was thinner than a human’s, though his hips rather abruptly flow out into his legs. As she lowered her gaze, she saw he was touching himself… or himselves? He had two long, tendril like penises, thicker at the base and thinning towards the top, but each were still rather large at the head. They were stark white, and stood out from his hand. Her eyes traveled back up to his face, to see his eyes were burning into hers, watching her. A wave of heat licked up her spine, and before she really knew what she was doing, she slid to the edge of the bed, turned over, and set her legs unsteadily off the edge. 

She met James’ chocolate eyes, which blazed as he looked over her. He was well endowed, as she had felt when he was at her back. Sweat was rolling down his chest and thighs, dripping from the edges of his muscles as he breathed. She licked her lips, and watched him swallow in return. Honestly, she didn’t know how she had managed to get  _ this lucky.  _

Zanarith spread her legs and thighs more, inching a little further off of her bed; she didn’t want this to be any harder than it had to be. She looked back at Garrus, and realized she wouldn’t be able to fit both: she would be lucky if she could even get her hand around the middle of one, let alone have it fit inside of her.

“Garrus, I, um, I don’t know what turians  _ usually  _ do, but I can’t fit both of those in. Humans might be flexible, but…” He laughed at her, his mandibles moving with his laughter. 

“We normally only use one, Zan. The second only gets used for…  _ double  _ entertainment, if you catch my drift.” She felt her face flood red, and it was only made worse when James went into full snorts. While she had planned on pouting for at least a few minutes, she was drawn out of it by two oddly rough but smooth hands running over her hips’ skin. 

“Are you sure you want this?” While he had a light tone to his voice, she heard the concern in Garrus’ voice. She nodded, feeling an erotic excitement flowing through her. She moved to have her knees  on the bed, spreading out in a more easy-to-access manner. She felt the tips of his genitalia brushing her ass every time she moved, and each time she felt herself clench with anticipation; she was very curious as to what exactly they would  _ feel like _ . 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by James clearing his throat, and, after she met his gaze, he raised a brow. Smiling sheepishly, she reached out and pulled at his thighs. 

“Are you going to sit and watch Vega or are you gonna get where I can reach you?” He put his hands up as he scooted forward, laying his legs out on either side of her. She raised herself up onto his thighs, her eyes betraying her evil intentions.

“By all means, Lola, I’m comin’. Was waiting for  _ you  _ to figure out who’s in and out and where.” She rolled her eyes, thinking of something to say, until Garrus spread her open more, and she felt the somewhat thick head of one of his penii at her entrance. Her breath hitched, then turned into a moan as he entered her. Her fingers wrapped around the base of James, slowly but firmly stroking him as Garrus stretched her. There was some slight pain, but it felt so good she already could feel another orgasm beginning to bubble inside of her. As Garrus filled her to as far as his body would allow, her eyes rolled back into her head.  _ How in the hell is she going to survive this? _

In an effort to try to reign herself in, she focused on James, and not the interestingly odd sensation of Garrus’ other erection rubbing against her leg and rear. She cupped his sack with her free hand; she let out a loud groan as Garrus pulled out, her grasp on James’ shaft tightening. He hissed softly, and she gave his head an apologetic lick. One of his hands knotted in her hair gently as Garrus pushed back into her, and she heard a deep groan from him. As Garrus set a slow but deep pace, Zanarith took James into her mouth, knowing that her noisiness would help to pleasure him. A growl was able to be heard from being so close to him, and as she grew louder, so did it. Her tongue swirled around his head, and she gave sucking pulls to him as her head slowly bobbed. 

James felt a near painful ball of heat at the base of his spine, and Zanarith’s mouth only worsened it. Each noise she made vibrated her mouth and especially her tongue. It was a sweet torture each time her tongue touched his tip, and she didn’t complain when his hips started to move with her, making it better. He hadn’t realized it but he was softly grunting and groaning with her, and it was making her even wetter.

Her core was coiled, alive, and flaming, the noises James and Garrus were making and the sensations they were causing were too much. She didn’t remember when it happened but she can feel one of James’ large, calloused hands grasping her breast again, his fingers dancing pleasurably on it. Finally she felt herself orgasm again, her body convulsing for a moment but then dropping tiredly as blinding light and heat and  _ feeling  _ flooded through her, eating at her muscles and her entire self, reducing her to little more than a jelly. She had pulled her mouth off of James just so she wouldn’t accidentally clamp down, and as she began to calm, she teasingly tortured his length, as well as Garrus’ by beginning to squeeze and move her muscles around him.

Garrus felt his own release building; it was hot and almost painfully tight inside of him, and for the life of him he was trying to go as far as he could inside of her before pulling out to keep from hurting her. Her inner muscles worked him, worked his patience and stamina, and well before he had wanted to exit her he had to. He stumbled backward, and landed on his ass, but he didn’t care. He yelled as he came over his hand and the carpet, light purplish-white cum leaving his two selves. He laid over on the floor, away from his mess, and felt a sense of total relaxation flow over him.

James was still chasing his own end, with Zanarith’s help. He was close, and he knew it, and he knew she did too. Her mouth and hands worked him tirelessly, finding spots around his inner thighs and maybe a bit further back that he’d never admit to anyone that felt amazing. His head was lolling back, his chest rumbling, and he honestly thought he could die here and it’d be so worth it. It suddenly hit him, a snapping feeling inside of himself, and he roared as he came. She didn’t pull away; on the contrary, she pulled him closer, as if to measure his worth. His chest muscles worked furiously as he panted, his hand in her hair abandoning its place to grip the cover. 

His muscular body rippled in all types of ways, all very appealing to her eyes. She watched as the veins in his arms and neck stood out, the hot flash of red running from his ears lowered over his chest; on a paler man it’d look like a sunburn but for him it just enhanced his darker skin, giving it a deeper russet color. She pulled her mouth away as he fully finished, and watched as he careened and crashed over onto his side, then back. He was laughing, and now that she thought about it, so was Garrus. 

“I see what you mean by you have  _ reach _ , Garrus. I wouldn’t mind testing it out some time later.” She heard James snort indignantly. 

“Oh, I see how it is. I’m too boring for you, huh, Lola?” She rolled over, and gently brushed her fingers over his face. 

“What, you thought you weren’t invited? I’m thinking round two, we see how has the better stamina. What’d you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first polyamory fic, so if you have criticisms, let me know!!!


End file.
